MY LOVE
by Park Yong Mun
Summary: benci menjadi cinta,tapi disaat cinta terwujud waktulah yang menghalangi mereka untuk menjalin cinta sejati,  main cast:wonsung,wonkyu,kyusung


**MY LOVE**

**MAIN CAST : KIM JONGWOON AKA YESUNG**

**CHOI SIWON**

**KIM HEECHUL**

**CHO KYUHYUN**

**ETC**

**Leght : 1 of..?**

**Ranting : T-M**

**Author : park yong mun**

Terinspirasi dari ff di fandom naruto yaitu author **MUTMUT **gomensasi author yang memakai jalan pikiran mu tapi saya usahakan agak berbeda,yang gak sukak gk usah baca

Mianhe saya masih author amatiran mohon kerjasam nya XD

SUMMARY : benci menjadi cinta,tapi disaat cinta terwujud ada waktu yang menghalangi

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Kriinggggggg...

Bunyi jam weker kembali menjadi pertanda bahwa bulan sudah berganti dengan matahari,sesosok pemuda yang masih tertidur pulas sedikit terganggu oleh suara jam weker itu.

"aissshh"umpat nya gak begitu jelas smabil meraih jam weker itu untuk perlahan ia pun membuka mata caramelnya.

Kliingkling...

Belum hilang rasa jengkelnya pemuda itu denagn jam weker yang mengganggu tidur nya sekarang terdengar sebuah bunyi nyaring yang berasal dari ponsel nya

"yoboseo"jawab nya tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon nya

"hay sunggie chagy...kau tidak lupakan kalau hari ini kau berjanji untuk pulang ke seol ?"tanya sebuah suara dari seberang.

Namja tersebut hanya bisa menghela napas karna keprotektiv hyung nya yang sangat menyanyanginya bagai seorang ibu kepada anak nya

"huft..kau ini banyak omong ,sudah berapa kali kau menelpon ku hanya untuk mengatakan itu ,aku tidak lupa itu karna aku masih belum pikun seperti mu hyung"jawab nya agak sedikit malas bagai manapun dya masih kesal dengan jam weker yang berbunyi pada saat yang tidak diinginkan baginya,berlebihan memang tapi dya adalah seorang princes sleeping

"kau berani nya kau berkata seperti itu kepada hyung mu lihat saja nantik saat kau tiba disini"sahut seseorang diseberang

Klik

namja tersebut mematikan ponselnya secara sepihak karna dya tidak mau berdebat hal yang tidak penting dengan hyung nya di pagi yang telah merusak mood nya .

namja tersebut adalah kim jongwoon atau sering di panggil adalah anak kolongmerat di seol yang sayang nya kedua orang tua nya telah lama meninggal karna kecelakaan pesawat saat dya masih berumur 7 pemuda berusia 16tahun saat ini telah selesai menyelesaikan sma nya di suju high school,amerika namja satunya lagi adalah hyung nya bernama kim heechul atau chulli,hyung yang paling dya sayangi walaupun hari-hari mereka selalu ada pertengkaran .heechul lah orang yang membantu sang kakek untuk mengurusi perusahaan yang ada di seol.

Hari ini yesung yang baru menyelesaikan sekolah nya di suju high school berjanji pada sang kakek dan hyung nya untuk kembali ke sudah terlebih dahulu mengirim barang-barang nya ke seol agar dya bisa sedikit lebih santai.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakain,yesung sudah bersiap untuk berangkat kebandara,sebelum menuju bandara yesung mampir ke sebuah cafe untuk Tak lupa dya menelan pil putih yang selalu dikomsumsinya 4tahun terakhir.

.

.

.

.

11 jam terlewati begitu saja,kini yesung sudah menginjakkan kakinya di bandara iternasional di Seol.

Tampak seorang laki-laki memakai kaos putih dan celana jeans melambaikan tangan tampak jelas di wajahnya yang mirip seperti seorang yeoja

"sunggie chagy"heechul segera memeluk sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung adik nya.

Yesung sweatdrop melihat tingkah hyungnya yang tidak tau keadaan,yesung pun melihat sekeliling ,banyak orang yang melihat dengan tatapan aneh sama mereka .

"berhenti bersikap aneh hyung"kata yesung sembari melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan sang hyung.

"oh..begitukah sikap mu kepada hyungmu,yang sudah 3 tahun tidak berjumpa dengan mu"  
>"kau terlalu berlebihan heechul nona"ucap nya mencibir<p>

Belum sempat heechul melayang kan tangan nya dikepala besar adiknya tiba-tiba ada suara yang mengintruksi mereka.  
>"hem..maaf tuan muda,tuan besar sudah menunggu kita dirumah untuk makan malam bersama"<br>"baiklah..selamat kau hari ini'' sambil melirik yesung yang memasang wajah polos nya

"ayo kita pulang"

Dua kakak beradik yang memiliki marga kim itu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat terparkirnya mobil dan menghampri mobil BMW silver milik heechul.

Sesampainya dirumah teryata sang kakek kim hyun je sudah mempersiapkan kedatangan saat yesung keluar dari mobil sang kakek bersama orang berpakaian jas hitam meniupkan terompet dan memasang spanduk atas kepulangan nya .

Yesung langsung sweatdrop melihat tingak sang kakek yang tidak ingat umur

"mengapa keluargaku seperti ini"batin yesung

"cucuku tersayang,akhirnya kau pulang nak sudah bertahun-tahun kami menunggumu..''ucap sang kakek sembari membawa yesung kedalam pelukan hangatnya

"iya"yesung hanya menjawab segera masuk kedalam mension keluarga memiliki kemewahaan yang melimpah

"bagaimana kehidupan mu di sana.."tanya sang kakek yang memcahkan terciptanya kesunyiaan ketika mereka tengah menikmati makan malam.

Meja berbentuk oval yang panjang itu menghidangkan berbagai makanan mewah yang mengundang,tapi sayangnya meja sebesar itu hanya di tempati oleh 3 ornag.

Yesung memasukkan sepotong salad kedalam mulutnya

"baik,semuanya berjalan dengan baik"jawab yesung cuek

Entah mengapa atmosfer di ruangan itu terkesan ada kehangatan makan makan malam layaknya keluarga lain,tapi merekan sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini.

''kau tidak lupa meminum obat mu kan ,sunggie?"kali ini pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut sang hyung

Mendengar hal itu entah mengapa selera makan yesung langsung hilang.

Sasuke menggeleng sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"aku sudah kenyang"

"tunggu,sunggie"yeusng berbalik ketika sang kakek memanggil nya.

Sang kakek memberi tatapan tajam ke sasuke,tapi saksuke tidak tau maksud sang kakek.

"ada sesuatu hal yang penting yang harus kita bicarakan"ucap sang kakek

'arboji ,besok saja bicara nya sunggie harus istirahat karna perjalanan yang melelahkan"ucap sang kakak bijak

Yesung menyeringitkan dahinya karna bingun

"istirahatlah,jangan lupa minum obatmu"kata heechul

'jaljayo"sasuke pun segera menaiki tangga untuk menuju kekamar nya

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu..

"wonnie, ada yang ingin ajusshi bicarakan padamu.."seorang pria separuh baya .

Sang pemuda yang di[panggil swonnie pun itu hanya mengangguk dan duduk disamping sang yang berkorbar dari perapian menghangatkan ruang keluarga yang didominasi dengan warna putih dingin di korea bisa membuat orang menggiigil kedinginan.

"karna kau sudah dewasa jadi paman rasa ini saatnya untuk mu mengetahui hal ini"sang paman memulai pembicraan

Siwon hanya diam untuk mendengar apa yang akan dibicarakan sang paman .

"Ayah mu pernah berkata agar aku mengatakan hal ini ketika kau sudah dewasa dan bisa melaksanakan perintahnya."

"permintaan apa itu paman?"tanya siwon yang agak kurang sabar

Sang paman ,menghela nafa sejenak sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"ayahmu ingin kau menikah dengan salah seorang putra dari keluarga kim"

Siwon merasa saat ini dya akan mengubur dirinya di padang salju agar dya membeku dan tidak bisa melaksanakan wasiat ayah nya,tapi itu bukan cara yang baik bagi seorang choi siwon

''maaf paman,m...me..nikah?tanya siwon untuk memastikan semua itu hanya lelucon ,dan menyadarkan keterkejutan nya saat paman nya bilang dya akan menikah dengan seorang putra,berarty dya akan menikah dengan seorang namja

Sang paman mengangguk dengan pasti.

"kim jongwoon atau yesung baru saja tiba dari AS hari kita kan berkunjuung kerumah nya minggu depan"lanjut sang licik terukir diwajahnya yang sudah temakan usia

"dia laki-laki"tanya siwon yang tidak peduli jika pertanyaan nya barusan terdengar kurang sopan.

Lagi-lagi sang tercengang,

"ini tidak mungkin".kata siwon dalm hati

"dulu,sebelum meninggal,ayahmu adalah sahabat baik dari keluarga kim,ayah membuat perjanjian untuk menikahkan anak kedua mereka suatu hari nanti,Tapi berhubung kau tidak tidak punya adik atau kakak,jadi tetap saja kau harus menikah dengan yesung itu"

Siwon benar-benar tidak mempercayai hal konyol,jemari tangan siwon mengepal kuat sampai-sampai jari kukunya memutih

"ta..tapi paman akau sma sekali belum siap untuk menikah"neji berusaha menyuakkan isi hatinya

"paman tau kau mengkhawatirkan karir mu sebagai seorang actor jiak kau menikah dengan seorang kau tidak akan mengecewakan ayahmu kan..?"tanya sang paman

.sial rutuk siwon dalam hati

Tentu saj ia mengkhawatirkan karirnya sebagai actor muda yang berbakat,bagaimana reputasinya naanti jika menikah dengan seorang..LAKI-LAKI

"jadi bagaimana siwon?"tanya sang kakek membuyarkan lamunan siwon.  
>"aku akan memikirnya dulu, aku akan memberi tau keputusanku"jawab siwon tegas<p>

"kalau begitu aku pamit dulu paman .aku masih ada pekerjaan yang harus segera diselesaikan"tambah neji seraya beranjak dari tempat duduk.

"Baik lah pikirkan baik-baik"

*T B C*

Hosh..hos..hosh..

Gimana readers cerita ini terinspirasi dengan ff naruto..

Tapi akhir nya beda dan karakter nya ornag nya akan beda

Sekian dulu

RIVIEW PLEASE READERS

Keep or delete


End file.
